


Drive.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know, like a lot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: —¿Y tú desde cuándo ves colores? —¿cuándo conociste a tu alma gemela?





	Drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en [esta canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ls3IMaShg3g) en específico esta frase:  
> And California never felt like home to me.
> 
> En esta ocasión, no tienen palabras tatuadas, si no que dejan de ver el mundo a blanco y negro al encontrar a su alma gemela y justo por eso no necesariamente saben quién es esa persona.

Stiles miró por la ventana, observando los árboles mientras los pasaban a gran velocidad. Él no extrañaría ese pueblo.

Después de mucho tiempo, tanto él como su padre fueron capaces de decir adiós. De decir no más.

De decir basta al sufrimiento, al pesar, al miedo, al horror constante de no saber si Stiles regresaría después de cada encuentro con la manada o de si su padre volvería después de un llamado por causas sobrenaturales.

Después del nogitsune, lo que quedaba del departamento de policía sabía sobre todo lo extraño que ocurría en el pueblo, sabían que había cosas que eran más que humanos, algo mucho más grande que podía matarlos fácilmente.

Pero, también después del nogitsune, habían tenido suficiente.

Su padre lo había visto sufrir pesadillas, ataques de pánico y tener una completa incapacidad para centrarse aun con el Aderall.

Stiles estaba padeciendo estrés postraumático y Morell dijo que lo mejor que podían hacer era irse de ese pueblo. Stiles se había negado al principio, para malestar de John, pero en primera, Stiles no quería dejar a su madre ahí, en segunda, era parte de la manada y en tercera…

En tercera estaba Derek, pero eso no lo iba a saber nadie, ni siquiera su padre.

Lo que hizo falta para que Stiles saliera pitando de ahí, fue el secuestro de Derek y, después de mucho trabajo, recuperarlo de las garras de Kate (literalmente, la mujer tenía garras) y matar a la mujer jaguar. Eso combinado con que casi pierde a su padre de nuevo, fue el detonador.

Stiles no podía, no quería seguir ahí, por más que quisiera. La pérdida, el dolor, la pena, el miedo no compensaban el hecho de quedarse.

A pesar de que él siempre quiso que todo eso que leía en libros o veía en películas le sucediera, no era nada divertido vivirlo realmente.

Conocer vampiros, hombres lobos, druidas oscuros o ver un kelpie no valía la pena la sensación de muerte que se había asentado alrededor de todos ellos.

Eran simples chicos que la mayoría de las veces no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo y aunque a veces salían airosos, no siempre sucedía.

Ciertamente, a Stiles no le gustaba despertar en el hospital y mucho menos estar ahí porque su padre estaba herido. Stiles odió verlo así la última vez a causa de Kate.

Así que por eso es por lo que era se encontraba en el auto de Derek, la frente recargada en el marco de la ventana mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal. Stiles se entretuvo viendo una resbalar hasta que se perdió al llegar abajo.

Su celular sonando lo hizo regresar al mundo real. Sonrió al ver el nombre de su padre en la pantalla.

—¿Cómo va el viaje? —inquirió John.  

Volteó a ver a Derek, solo para encontrar al hombre sonriendo ligeramente de medio lado.

—Apacible, no hay demasiado tráfico y a este paso podremos llegar a Maryland en tres días— el sonido de sorpresa de su padre lo hizo reír.

—Pensé que los vería hasta la próxima semana.

—Nop, entre más pronto lleguemos mejor— Derek lo secundó asintiendo— ¿cómo va la mudanza?

—Bien, no se rompieron demasiadas cosas en el trayecto y considerando que el departamento estaba amueblado, solo es cuestión de acomodar.

Al vender la casa en Beacon, decidieron hacerlo con todo y muebles dentro.

Fue doloroso, pero necesario.

—No olvides ayudarle a Derek a manejar, está bien que es un lobo, pero él también necesita dormir— musitó su padre poco después de que terminó su perorata sobre cómo él estaba acomodando las fotos y libros y casi todo lo de la cocina, ya que habían decidido que primero se iría John para instalarse en su nuevo hogar y luego los alcanzarían su hijo y Derek.

Stiles se preguntaba como de difícil sería para Derek dejar California, dejar su hogar.

O tal vez ya no lo sentía como su hogar y por eso había aceptado la oferta que le hicieron Stiles y su padre para venir con ellos, después de que su padre consiguió ese trabajo como asesor de seguridad en una gran empresa en Maryland y decidieron que era el mejor momento para irse.  

Curiosamente, Derek y su padre se llevaban muy bien, así que Stiles uso eso a favor de que el lobo los acompañara. Lo que no consiguió fue convencer a Derek de que viviera con ellos, ya que la empresa proporcionaba también un hogar para sus trabajadores y sus familias.

Derek había dicho que no quería ser una molestia y después de investigar un poco había comprado el departamento del piso superior a donde estarían Stiles y John.

Aunque John le había hecho prometer a Derek que comerían juntos siempre que pudieran y verían los partidos.

“Ese chico merece cosas buenas Stiles” había dicho su padre.

Stiles no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Manejaré yo en cuanto lleguemos a Colorado, no te preocupes papá.

—Háganlo con cuidado, los veo pronto— dijo su padre.

—Sí, papá, te vemos en tres días— y colgó.  

La lluvia había cesado y poco a poco un arcoíris se abrió paso en el cielo. Stiles se maravilló de los colores que tenía, él estaba acostumbrado a verlos desde que tenía dieciséis, aunque nunca supo quién era su alma gemela aquel día que él estaba dentro del supermercado haciendo las compras, tomando el cereal cuando de pronto el mundo explotó en colores.

Stiles intentó recordar a quien había visto ese día en la tienda, pero falló épicamente, considerando que con el simple hecho de pasar la mirada sobre tu alma gemela comenzaría a ver el mundo como realmente era y no en blanco y negro. Puede que ni siquiera se haya detenido a mirar a su alma gemela, solo lo topó un segundo para poder ver el mundo a color, pero sin esa persona a su lado.

Stiles aprendió a vivir con ello, sabiendo que había cosas peores.

—Los colores del arcoíris son preciosos ¿no? —murmuró el hombre lobo y Stiles tardó dos segundos en procesar lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué? —Derek señaló con un dedo hacia arriba, sin soltar el volante.

—El arcoíris.

—Dijiste los colores del arcoíris— Stiles no se perdió el momento en que la expresión de Derek se endureció, no la había vuelto a ver desde el día que empezaron la mudanza—¿puedes ver los colores Derek?

—Me doy una idea de cómo es el arcoíris por lo que he leído.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso, Der —ahí estaba, no sabía cuando comenzó a llamarlo así, pero viendo que no le había arrancado la garganta con los dientes la primera vez, había seguido haciéndolo. —¿Estamos dejando a tu alma gemela en ese pueblo del infierno? — y ambos sabían que no se refería a alguien vivo.

—No— dijo con firmeza y eso solo intrigó más a Stiles.

—¿Sabes quién es?

Derek bufó.

—Sí y no, no te voy a decir Stiles.

—Ugh, ¿por qué no? No le diré a nadie Der, lo prometo.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo ves colores? — _¿cuándo conociste a tu alma gemela?_

—Desde los dieciséis— Stiles se mordió el pulgar— pero no sé quién es, un momento la caja de cereal estaba en blanco y negro y de pronto era azul.

—¿Cómo sabes que era azul?

—Solo lo supe— Stiles se encogió de hombros— lo único que me jode es que jamás sabré quién es.

Derek tarareó en respuesta y siguió viendo a la carretera.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—Vamos Derek, creí que ya habíamos pasada la etapa donde eras demasiado denso ante mis preguntas.

El lobo resopló en respuesta, haciendo sonreír a Stiles.

—Desde los ocho.

Decir que eso no desilusionó a Stiles sería mentira, pero el chico trató de que Derek no notara su decepción.

—No puedo creer que te he conocido todo este tiempo y no sabía que veías a colores.

—Soy bueno escondiendo cosas.

—No cuando hablas, eres un terrible mentiroso.

—Eso lo dices tú.

—Oh, créeme que lo eres, haces esa cosa con—Stiles se interrumpió— no te diré porque dejarás de hacerlo y no me puedo dar ese lujo.

Derek rompió a reír y Stiles estaba tan poco acostumbrado a escucharlo, que solo se quedó observando, guardando el sonido de su risa para atesorarlo.

—¿Te acuerdas cómo fue?

—¿Conocer a mi alma gemela? —Stiles asintió— jamás lo olvidaré.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —Derek se quedó callado y dejó de ver la carretera un momento para voltear a verlo, apretó el volante entre sus manos antes de regresar su atención al frente.

—Yo estaba sentado en los columpios, esperando a que mi mamá trajera a Cora para que jugáramos— una sonrisa tiró de sus labios— Laura estaba en la resbaladilla con uno de mis primos y de pronto este niño pasó corriendo frente a mí y con él trajo el color— Stiles lo observaba en silencio— el mundo se transformó por completo mientras jugaba y después lo vi irse con su madre.

—¿Y supiste quién era ese niño?

—No ese día, lo supe mucho después.

—¿Y? Vamos Derek, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Lo supe el día que vi a ese niño subirse al mismo Jeep azul que era de su madre y en el que lo había visto partir cuando yo tenía ocho años.

Stiles se quedó callado ante las palabras del lobo. El único Jeep azul en todo Beacon Hills era suyo.

—Eres tú Stiles— musitó el lobo— solo que tú me viste hasta que cumpliste los dieciséis.

—Oh dios mío— murmuró el chico y solo pudo ver hacia el frente— ¿por qué nunca me habías dicho nada, eh imbécil?

—No quería complicar más tu vida.

—Mi… ¿y qué hay de la tuya?

—No quería que te pasara nada porque supieran que eres mi alma gemela, me han quitado demasiado, pero no iba a permitir que también tu padre te perdiera.

Eso dejó a Stiles sin palabras.

—No te estoy diciendo esto porque tengamos que estar juntos, Stiles— afirmó el lobo después de que el humano no dijera nada por un tiempo— solo quería que supieras quien es tu alma gemela.

—Y si yo quiero que lo estemos, ¿qué dices sobre ello?

Derek sonrió.

—Que me gustaría.


End file.
